plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
8-Bit Zombie
8-Bit Zombie is a zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour. He is spawned by Arcade Zombie's arcade machine. He can come in Basic, Conehead, and Buckethead variants, similarly to the zombies spawned from Imp Porter's tent. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Pixelated zombie generated by super cool arcade machine. Comes in regular, cone, and bucket flavors. Being made out of light and positional co-ordinates has no effect on this erzatz zombie's ravenous hunger for tangy brains. Appearances Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32 and Greatest Hits Audio 8-Bit Zombie sound. 8-Bit Zombie spawned from an arcade machine. 8-Bit Zombie defeated. 8-Bit Zombie's jam audio (short version). File:Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Arcade Zombie (8-bit) Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿-0|8-bit jam Strategies Take out Arcade Zombies or at least their arcade machines before they can spawn 8-Bit Zombies. Use much the same tactics as you would with Imp Porter's tents. If they spawn zombies, try to use strong plants against them. An effective strategy against these zombies is to use area of effect plants such as Fume-shrooms or Laser Beans which can hurt the arcade machine, the 8-Bit Zombies and the Arcade Zombie at the same time. However, do not put them too close to the arcade machine or Arcade Zombie might push its arcade machine on your plant and crush it. If you cannot take them out in time, or if they are in a huge group, an easier and fast way to kill it is to plant a Cherry Bomb which will kill the 8-Bit Zombies and even the arcade machine. Gallery 8-Bit Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry 8-BitZombieAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon Bbzzzzz.png|HD basic 8-Bit Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIES8BITGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|8-Bit Zombie assets Defeated 8-bit Zombie.jpg|Dead 8-Bit Zombie Fainted 8-bit Zombie.jpg|A fainted 8-Bit Zombie CQMk8NsWEAA7-Ap.png|The three "flavors" of 8-Bit Zombies, along with Breakdancer Zombie, Arcade Zombie, and Boombox Zombie 8-Bit Conehead Zombie2.png|8-Bit Conehead Zombie 8-Bit Buckethead Zombie2.png|8-Bit Buckethead Zombie Trivia *While it comes in Conehead and Buckethead variants, only the Basic 8-Bit Zombie has an Almanac entry. It shares this trait with Ducky Tube Zombie and Bug Zombie. *This zombie makes a unique sound upon death, akin to the sound made by scoring points in a retro video game. *If the player burns 8-Bit Zombie or zap it, it will no longer be 8-bit when it is disintegrated. *8-Bit Zombie is the only zombie in the game to have a number in the first part of its name. *8-Bit Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, and Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC are the only zombies to have numbers in their names. *Despite being called 8-Bit Zombies, they more closely resemble 16-bit graphics seen on consoles such as the Sega Genesis (also known as the Sega Mega Drive) and the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Additionally, they have slanted pixels, and pixel rotation was uncommon, if not absent, in the 1980s. This may be the result of entering an (in-game) reality. *When they lose the arm the whole arm disappears, but when the dying animation starts the arm reappears until the bone. Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups